Lover's Resolution
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been admiring each other from afar since middle school. What will happen if their friends try to play cupid? Valentins Day ONE-SHOT!


**Yuki- Hey peeps! of course i wanted to do a Valentines day one shot! woot!**

**Amu- that's understandable**

**Ikuto- YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS!!!**

**Yuki- and why not?**

**Ikuto- you should be working on 'Her Complications' or 'Enamored'!!!!**

**Yuki- I'm working on it!!!**

**Amu- yeah jeez Ikuto**

**Ikuto- *pouts* whatever**

**Yuki- I don't own shugo chara or any of it's characters!!!**

**  
~*Lover's Revolution*~**

"Now as you all know, the Valentines day dance is coming up." Hotori Tadase was announcing to the class. He was the class rep and it was his job. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, not paying attention at all. He was too shy to say anything. It was pissing a certain vice president off. She raised her hand, and slammed it on the podium. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at the front of the class to none other than Hinamori Amu.

"Now everyone, listen up! I don't want him to say it more than once again!!" she exclaimed. Everyone shivered. A random male student had stood up from his seat, and raised his hand slightly. "Why are we talkin-"

"Shut up cretin!!" Amu shouted before he got his word out. The boy felt chills down his spine and quickly sat down in his seat. Amu made a small 'hmph' and looked at Tadase with a small glare, acting coolly. "Come on class rep. Do your thing." she said pointing to the class. Tadase twitched.

"Oh right! Now regarding the Valentines day dance," he started. Amu was lost after 'Day'. Her gaze automatically met the window. She wasn't interested in such a thing called Valentines Day. She thought it was just another day. Her gaze soon met a male sitting in the back of the room. She knew who that was. His midnight blue hair, his sapphire eyes, she knew them anywhere. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She was about to yell at him, and tell him to pay attention, but she decided not to. Why? Because she secretly has something on him. What you may ask? It's a little something called a crush. But she wasn't going to let anyone know. Hell no.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase tried to get her attention. She turned her head lazily towards him. "Huh?" she asked. "Uh...it's your turn to end the meeting." he said. Amu nodded and went back to her cool phase. "Okay everyone meeting dismissed. Now go back to whatever you were doing." she said boredly. Everyone nodded and talked amongst themselves again. Everyone admired Amu for being so cool, but then again they had a slight tad of fear towards her because she could be cold.

"Look, it's Tsukiyomi-kun!" a random girl whispered. Her friend nodded her head. "Yeah, he's so cool." she agreed. All the girls fawned over Ikuto, but he had no interest. He barely spoke to anyone but his close friends Kukai and Nagihiko. Other than that, he would shut everyone off. He also had no interest in Valentines Day. He also thought it was just some day. Except that he thought that some idiot that was tired of being single made it up. "Tsukiyomi-kun is always so quiet, you wonder what goes on in his head." the girl said. "I know! Wouldn't it be wonderful to be the girl he opened to?" her friend asked dreamily. Then the two fan girls squealed. (gag me) Ikuto wasn't interested at all with any girl. Well except....

Ikuto turned his head lazily towards Amu. Then he felt a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. Why? Because he had a little something on her too. What is it? A crush. Yep. The oh so cool Tsukiyomi Ikuto had a crush on the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu. But he was never going to admit it to anyone even his closest friends.

"Hey Ikuto!" his friend Kukai waved towards him. He made a lazy wave towards both him and Nagihiko. They started to talk about random stuff. Ikuto wasn't paying attention at all. He met Amu's gaze, and quickly turned his head, when she looked at him back. Ikuto has had a crush on her since middle school...

**_Flashback!_**

_"Class, this in Himamori Amu-san." Nikkaido announced. The new girl sighed, aggravated. "It's Hi**n**amori." she said annoyed. Everyone gazed at her. Well everyone but Ikuto. He had no interest in her. She was just another girl in class. Nothing else. He just kept his gaze to the window. She was too boring for his taste._

_**At lunch**_

_Ikuto grabbed his lunch and went to the roof to be by himself. It was his normal routine. Trying to get through class, going to get lunch, then go straight to the roof until it was time to leave. Lunch was his last period until school ended. Once he put his hand on the door knob leading to the roof, he heard little whimpers and gasps. Curious, he turned the knob all the way and entered the roof. There, he saw Amu sitting on the bench with her back towards him. She must've heard him because she turned around and glared at him._

_"What do you want?" she asked coolly. He knew he heard crying. He also knew it was her. So why put up an act? He was curious. "What's up with you?" he asked boredly. But in his mind, he was totally interested with what was wrong with her. She gave another glare. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me." she said standing up, and attempting to walk past him. But before she could, he grabbed her arm, making her turn towards him. She gave him a wide eyed expression._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed. Ikuto was also wondering what he was doing. But before he could answer that question himself, she jerked her arm away, and stomped off._

_**End of Flashback!**_

That was when he started to examine her. He was interested. He thought she was just some 'coolly' girl that had no care nor emotion. But as he watched, he saw almost every emotion of hers. One time he saw her in the convenient store, making a decision on meat. Her expression was so priceless, and was actually pretty cute. Her face looked frustrated yet pouty. Then his interest turned into a crush.

"So Ikuto, Valentines Day is coming up." Nagihiko said sitting on Ikuto's desk in front of him. Kukai took a seat from the desk next to him, and sat backyards on it. "So?" was all Ikuto retorted. Kukai and Nagihiko rolled their eyes. "So... are you going on a date for the dance?" Kukai asked like it was obvious. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I told you guys I'm not interested in any girl around here." he lied. Kukai and Nagihiko smirked.

"Well...we have the perfect date for you." they said. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I told you I'm not interes-" Kukai put his hand up. "Let me finish." he said. Ikuto groaned and sat back in his chair. "Now, we have set up a little something for you at the Valentines Day dance." Nagihiko said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow waiting for them to move on.

Amu was sitting on top of her desk talking to Rima and Utau, her closest friends. They were really only people she could let her guard down around. She felt relieved. She was tired of her cool phase. She wanted it to end. But somehow, she just can't because she uses her coolliness to cover up her nervousness.

"So Amu, are you going to the dance?" Utau asked. Amu raised an eyebrow. "No way." she stated bluntly. Rima and Utau whined. "Aw, why not?" they both said in unison. Amu rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! We even have a present for you!" Rima said. Amu raised an eyebrow. "Present?" she asked. Utau nodded. "Yep. But we can only give it to you on Valentines Day." she said. "To be more specific, the Valentines Day _dance._" Rima said with a smirk. Amu groaned.

"No guys, I'm not going to go to some stupid dance." she said. Rima and Utau gave Amu the puppy dog face. "That face won't work with me." she said. Rima smiled. "There she goes being stubborn again." she said. Utau nodded.

While Rima and Utau were talking, Amu stole a glance at Ikuto. He was talking to Nagihiko and Kukai. He made a small smile. A real smile. Ne usually looks so bored, or really cool calm, and collected. She made a small smile including a very light blush. Light enough for people not to see. He even made a chuckle! A chuckle!

Ikuto subsided his laughing, and stole a glance at Amu. She quickly turned her head before he saw her. Ikuto thought he was seeing things. But he couldn't bring himself to look away anymore. She was now giggling lightly at a joke Rima made, and that surprised him. He usually never sees her even smile let alone giggle. But he was so far away, he couldn't hear her. He silently grimaced. Then he looked at Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Alright guys you win, I'll go to the stupid dance." he said. Nagihiko and Kukai smiled and chanted. "Alright! Ikuto's going to the dance!" they exclaimed catching Amu, Rima, and Utau's attention. "They are so stupid." Utau said. Rima nodded in agreement. "It's like they would lose their heads if it weren't attached to their stupid shoulders." she said. Amu made a nervous laugh. "Y-Yeah. So s-stupid." she muttered. No she was actually pondering on going or not. Maybe she could get a small chance to at least say one _word_ to him. She looked at Rima and Utau. "Fine." she muttered.

"What?" Rima asked. Utau leaned in to hear her better. Amu looked down stubbornly. "I said, I'll go to the stupid dance." she said with a small blush. Rima and Utau nodded. "No you can get your surprise." Rima said with a wink. Utau nodded. Amu rolled her eyes.

After school, Amu, Rima, and Utau all walked over to the new cafe that was down the street next to the train station. They heard that it was the new place to be, so they took a chance.

Once they arrived, the place as packed. "Hey Amu can you get a seat for us while we get the snacks?" Utau asked pointing to the stand. Amu nodded and looked across the room. She then saw an empty booth at the back corner. She made a triumphant smile at how she found the perfect spot in the cafe. Away from everyone. She walked over to the booth, and sat down lazily. She set her bag down under the table, and looked immediately out the window. Utau and Rima came five minute later.

"Guess what Amu?" Utau asked. Amu looked up at Rima and Utau, who had smiles on their faces. Amu raised an eyebrow. "What put you two on cloud nine?" she asked boredly looking at the table in front of her. Utau and Rima looked at each other, then at Amu.

"We have dates to the dance!!" they exclaimed. Amu chocked over her spit. "What?! Since when?!" she exclaimed. "Since now! Kukai and Nagihiko asked us!" Rima exclaimed excitedly. Amu gave a indescribable expression. A mix of shock, disgust, and what-the-fuck?! "I thought you guys said that they were stupid?!" she exclaimed. "Well, when we were at the stand, I never noticed how cute Kukai is." Utau explained. Rima sighed.

"Same with Nagihiko. He's actually very polite and has a good sense of humor." Rima replied. Amu looked at her two best friends dumbfounded. Then she sat back in her chair with a bored smile. "Then I guess you don't need me at the dance. What a shame." she said shaking her head. She had no reason anymore. Knowing Ikuto, he probably bailed on the dance when he heard that Nagihiko and Kukai aren't going alone. But wait. Utau and Rima saw Kukai and Nagihiko.

If they were here now, then that means that Ikuto must be here too. She looked around the restaurant, and saw no sign of him. Where could he be? "But we do need you!" Rima exclaimed. Utau nodded. Amu rolled her eyes. "Hell no. I am _not _going to be a third wheel." she said firmly. Utau and Rima tried together to try and get her to come.

"Then I guess you guys don't need me." Ikuto said sitting back in his chair. He had just learned that Nagihiko and Kukai had dates with Utau and Rima. Nagihiko and Kukai nodded their heads. "We _do _need you Ikuto. You can't cancel on your date. We already have it set up." Nagihiko said giving a smirk to Kukai. Kukai returned it. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "But I don't _want _to go on a date." he said with a sigh. "Too bad you're going." Kukai said with a goofy smile. Ikuto sighed, giving up. It's not like Amu's going or anything, so why should he go? Even if she _was _going, he couldn't find the courage to talk to her.

Then he thought, _I guess it wouldn't hurt... I got nothing else to do. _He looked up at Nagihiko and Kukai. "Fine, I'll go." he said. Kukai and Nagihiko high fived. "Yes! We got Ikuto a date!" they exclaimed.

Exclaimed loud enough for Amu to hear. She realized that Ikuto was in the booth in front of her. Now she doesn't have _any _reason to go now. "I'm not going." she mumbled. Utau and Rima looked at her. "What?" they asked. Amu had her eyes covered with her fuchsia pink hair. "I said. I'm. Not. Going." she growled. Making Rima and Utau slightly shiver. Amu stood up, and walked past Ikuto's booth, and out the door. She didn't want to see her crush go out with another girl.

Ikuto saw the whole thing. He had no idea that Amu was here. He saw Nagihiko and Kukai turn their heads towards the booth behind them. "Amu, forgot her bag." Utau said worried. Rima nodded. "We should return it to her." Rima agreed standing up with her bag. Nagihiko put his hand up telling them to stop.

"Why don't you let Ikuto take it?" Kukai asked with a small smirk on his face. The girls smirked and went over to Ikuto. "We're counting on you Ikuto!" they said handing him the bag. Ikuto was about to protest, but Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, and Rima ran out of the restaurant. Ikuto sat there alone, wondering what the hell just happened.

It wasn't like he hasn't been to her house before. He's been there a few times to pick up Nagihiko from his study sessions from Amu's, but Ikuto has never left the car. He sighed as he stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Once he finally arrived at her house, he thought twice before knocking on the door. What would he say? He always thought she hated him because of the whole thing that happened in middle school, so he never brought himself to talk to her after that. Should he just leave the bag at the door, knock on it, then run? No. That's child's play. Mere ding dong ditch. He scoffed for having that thought.

But there he was, standing in front of Hinamori Amu's door. About to knock. He took a deep breath and a huge gulp before knocking on the door. Ten seconds past before hearing footsteps towards the door. His palms grew more sweaty as he waited. The door opened slowly. But he didn't see anything...until he looked down. There stood a little girl about three feet one inch tall. Ikuto somewhat felt relieved.

"Who awe you?" her small voice asked, with curiousity in her eyes. Ikuto slightly bent down, to get a better look at her. "I'm a friend of Amu's. Is she here?" he asked with his voice a bit scratched. The little girl looked behind her, about to call out that somebody was here.

"Onee-chan's boyfwiend is heyo!" she exclaimed. Ikuto sweat dropped. Boyfriend? Actually that had a nice ring to it. The next thing he heard was, "AMU-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" a man with a very whiny voice bursted in his ears. Then he heard, "Calm down papa. It's probably just a friend." a woman. Probably her parents. He saw the woman walk up to him.

"Why don't you come in? It must be very cold out there." she greeted with a smile. She was right. It was cold as hell. He walked in, and a sudden warmth came in contact with his face. It was colder than he thought. "Where's papa?" the little girl asked. Her mom knealed down to her level. "He went to the bathroom." she said. Then the mother looked at Ikuto and made a warm smile. "Amu-chan is upstairs, if you're looking for her." she said.

"Uh, yes, thank you." he thanked her, and walked upstairs. He noticed different pictures as he walked up the steps. Pictures if when Amu was younger. One of them was when Amu was probably about her sister's age. She was wearing a light green bathing suit with a red shovel in her hand. She had the cutest smile on her face. From the background, you would see that they were at the beach. Ikuto smiled as he past the picture.

He finally made it to her room. How? He found the only door that said 'Keep Out!' which has Amu's name written all over it. His mind was on a different set, and just opened the door.

"If that's either Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, or even Kukai, go away." that was the first thing he heard from her. Ikuto sighed. He pondered over his words before he spoke. "I'm neither." he said.

Amu recognized that voice. She know that voice anywhere. Deep, yet soft. Husky, yet velvet. She didn't know what to do. She was on her computer chair, with her back towards him. "You forgot your bag." he said coolly. Amu twitched at the sound of his voice. It was so soft.

"Th-Thanks. Just set it there." she said pointing to a random place in her room, with her back towards him. Ikuto shrugged as he set the bag on the floor...right next to her. She caught a scent of him. He smelt so...good.

After Ikuto set the bag on the floor, he saw the back of Amu's head. Why didn't she turn around? Does she hate him _that _much? I guess she never forgot about that whole thing in middle school. But now they were in their junior year in high school. She's _still _not over it?

"You're still here?" she asked breaking the silence. Ikuto knew she couldn't see him, but he nodded. "You want me to leave or something?" he asked. Amu shrugged. "If you got nothing else to do. Then I suggest you _do _leave." she retorted. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. _I guess she still hate's me... _was his thoughts. Maybe he could try to make conversation with her, see how it turns out.

"You still here?" she asked in a stubborn tone. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Of course. I saw you storm out of the restaurant. I'm wondering what's wrong with you." he said. Amu had a vain on her head. She turned around on her computer chair. "That's none of your business." she said. Ikuto was taken aback.

"Huh? I ask you - being the nice person I am - what's wrong, and you act all stubborn?" he asked. Even though he would never admit it, she was actually really cute when she was stubborn. Amu stood up in a defensive stance. "No one _asked _you to ask me what's wrong!" she exclaimed. Ikuto gritted his teeth. "Why are you being so defensive?" he asked in disbelief. Amu stood in a regular stance, looking at the floor.

"To tell you the truth Tsukiyomi, I don't really know." she said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Tsukiyomi? you know my name?" he asked. He was actually really glad that she even knew his name.

Amu flinched a little. "W-Well, I'm the vice president of the class. I know _everyone's _names. It's my job." she said crossing her arms, covering it up. Actually after the whole encounter in middle school, she looked up his name. But she was never going to admit that. They stood in a silence for about ten seconds until,

"Hey." Ikuto said breaking the silence. Amu raised an eyebrow towards him. "What?" she answered. He looked at her with a serious expression. But inside, he was exploding inside. He was actually _talking _to Hinamori Amu. "Call me Ikuto." he said with a smirk. Amu felt her cheeks heat up. "Why are you s-saying that all of a sudden?" she asked putting her hands on her cheeks. Ikuto chuckled a bit. But he also had a light blush on his cheeks. "You can call me Ikuto. But under one condition." he said raising his index finger. Amu looked at him. "What?" she asked.

Ikuto looked at her with his smirk wider. "You get to call me Ikuto, if _I _get to call you _Amu._" he said putting emphasis on her name. Amu's face grew redder. "F-F-Fine. As if I c-care or anything." she said coolly. But it didn't really _look _coolly do to the deep blush on her face. Ikuto felt something warm inside him. He knew Amu was just putting an act up. "Okay then, _Amu_."

"D-Don't say my name like th-th-that!" she exclaimed. Ikuto leaned in closer. His face was now three centimeters away from hers. Amu's blush grew even deeper, if possible. "Like what?" he asked, his cool breathe making contact with her nose. It smelt so...cool and minty. "Don't emphasize it." she said. Ikuto pulled away, and took a step back. "Okay, but you have to do something for me." he said. Amu raised an eyebrow with a suspicious look on her face. "What?"

He gave her another smirk, before stating these words. "Go to the dance with me." Amu eyes widened. Is this a dream? Did _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto ask _her _Hinamori Amu to the Valentines Day dance? She couldn't believe it.

Ikuto might have a composed look on his face, along with his smirk, but inside he was a freaking mess. He just blurted out those words to her. Not what would she say? As he looked at her, she had a shocked look on her face. Her face was red, redder than before, and she twiddle her thumbs. He knew he shouldn't've told her. He screwed up big time.

"Sure, I'll go." his head snapped up. Was his hear playing tricks on him? Did she actaully _agree_? He looked at her, and her arms were crossed, and a stubborn look on her face. He was smirking on the outside, but on the inside he was jumping for freaking joy. Amu looked at him annoyed. "What? I said yes, now get the hell out of here." she said turning around with her back towards him. Ikuto made a small smile.

"Okay, okay pick you up at seven Amu." he said walking out of her room. When he walked the down stairs, he made a quick punch in the air, before leaving out the front door. But little did he know, that Amu did the same thing...at the same time.

Once Ikuto made it back to his house, he dialed Kukai's number. _"Hello?" _he answered. Ikuto's smirk grew. "I'm not going on that dumb date after all." he said. Kukai whined on the other line. _"WHY~~?!" _Ikuto chuckled. "Because I already have a date." he said. There was a short silence before,

_"What?! With who?!" _he exclaimed. "With Amu." Ikuto answered nonchalantly. But he was actually _really _excited about it. _"FINALLY DAMN IT!!" _he heard Kukai shout on the other line. Ikuto made a quiet "Huh?" Kukai made a small chuckle on the other line. _"Me and Nagihiko set up a fake a date, so that you could get out of it by asking Amu to the dance." _he explained. Ikuto choked up. _"We already knew you had a thing for her." _Kukai said. Ikuto stood there dumbfounded, his smirk was long gone. "How did-"

_"We see the way you look at her. What did you think we were? Idiots?" _Ikuto knew the answer that question. But he left it be. _"So have fun!" _Kukai exclaimed before hanging up on Ikuto.

Amu called up Rima and Utau at the same time. She told them about the date with Ikuto, and they said this.

_"That was the present we were going to give you! Ikuto!" _It really surprised her. She may act stubborn, but she was really excited about her first date with her crush. She still didn't understand why he asked her, but she was happy.

**The Night of the Dance!**

Amu was in her room getting ready for the dance. She grabbed her dress from the closet - the one that she thought she would never wear - went to her bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water one, and stepped in. She flinched at the sudden hot water making contact with her skin. It was refreshing. After her fifteen minute shower, she stepped out to started her hair. When she saw her hair in the mirror, she wasn't happy one bit.

So she started to spice it up. Amu started to pick pieces of hair up and clipped them. Her hair was fairly long, so she could put it up in formal ponytail. Her bangs fell over her face and she looked in the mirror satisfied. She walked out to her room and he sudden cool air hit her legs. Quick chills ran though her legs to her spine. She looked at her dress hanging at the door and smiled. When she walked over to the dress, she came across a picture. It was a picture she secretly took of Ikuto.

"I forgot about this." she said to herself picking it up from the desk. Ikuto was sitting at the back of the class, looking out the window. Amu secretly took it in middle school. He looked so handsome in his uniform. The reason why Amu liked Ikuto in the first place was because he was the only that could see through her. When she sat on the bench on the roof that day, she was crying because she let her outer character take over again.

When she heard someone come out to the roof, she quickly wiped her tears, and maintained her cool & spicy phase. Usually no one would be able to tell she was crying, but Ikuto did. She was surprised but a little happy. That's when she started to get interested. Then her interest became a crush. She giggled lightly as she set the picture down Out of the other people eyes of course.

Ikuto was tying up his tie. Who knew that he would be able to tie up his own tie? He grabbed his keys, and attempted to walk out the door. But before he left, he came across a picture. It was when Amu was doing the meeting for the class. Her demanding look, and the glint in her eye, it was very attractive. He took it secretly of course. He made a light blush as he set the picture down, and walked out the door.

Ikuto was at Amu's door, ready to pick her up. He was nervous. More nervous than usual. But Amu was in the same boat. She was nervous too. Ikuto held his hand up, and his knuckles made contact with the door. Her heard footsteps come towards the door. Once the door opened, there stood Amu's little sister.

"Onee-chan's Boyfwiend is heyo!!" she announced. Amu ran downstairs to quiet her sister. "Ami!" she exclaimed with her face red as a strawberry. Amu's dad Tsumugu leaned back into his chair until it fell. "AMU-CHAN'S BOYFRIEND?! THAT'S IT! I'M RUNNING AWAY!" he exclaimed running down the hall.

"Where sis he going?" Ikuto asked. Amu sweat dropped. "The bathroom." she said. Amu's came out of the kitchen to see Amu and Ikuto off. But she wouldn't let them go without some pictures. Ikuto looked at Amu and got a closer look at her dress. It was plaid with the two colors: black and hot pink. A black ribbon wrapped around her waist, and the dress stopped over her knees. Ikuto looked away with a tint of pink creeped on his face. Amu blushed as her mother pushed them together to take the picture. Once the snapshots were taken, they were off.

They pulled up at the dance, and it was already packed. Teens were dancing everywhere. Utau was with Kukai, and Rima with Nagihiko. Kukai was dancing like a maniac, which made Utau giggle. Nagihiko told a joke that actually made Rima laugh! Rima laughed at somebody's joke and he wasn't famous! That's surprising. Once Ikuto and Amu walked in completely, all eyes were on them.

"Who would of thought that Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san would come at all let alone come together!" a girl squealed. Her friend nodded rapidly. "I know! they make the ultimate couple!" she exclaimed. Amu blushed at the comments. Ikuto looked boredly, but he had pink on his cheek too.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Amu looked at him shocked. He didn't seem like the _slow _dancing type. He held out his hand for her to hold. She gladly accepted, and they moved to the dance floor.

They were moving with the slow beat. Ikuto had his hand on Amu's waist, and Amu had her hand on Ikuto's shoulder. They used their free hands to entwine their fingers with each other. They stared into each other's eyes. It was like they were in their own little world.

"I have a little confession." Ikuto said turning Amu. Amu looked at him confused. "What is it Ikuto?" she asked. Ikuto flinched at the sound of his name being spoken by her.

"Well, every since middle school... well how should I put this." he said not being able to find words. He looked deeply into those honey-golden eyes of hers. "I found myself...attached to you." Amu eyes widened at the statement. Does that mean that....he feels the same to her? The way she feels towards him? Amu made a warm smile.

"You know," she started making Ikuto looked at her. "I found myself attached to you too." she confessed. Ikuto felt his heart feel _way _lighter. He was...relieved? She felt the same? They made warm smiles at each other as they danced the rest of the night away. Now knowing their feelings for each other was confirmed. Now they can produce a relationship from here.

******~*Lover's Revolution*~**

******Yuki- whew! that was _long_!**

******Amu- in know...like longer than 4,000 words**

******Yuki- I know! I'm so proud at myself!**

******Ikuto- *sleeping***

******Amu- wow**

******Yuki- its 4pm **

******Amu- oh...cat nap time :3**

******Yuki- yep! :D**

******Amu and Yuki- please R&R!!!!  
**


End file.
